Melancholia
by Zelard
Summary: It all started in Teiko, when the Generation of Miracles abandoned their Phantom Sixth man. The shadow starts to punish himself for this and swears to bring back the lost basketball players. But what happens if he fails? How will everyone react to his secrets? WARNING: Self-harm, depression, swearing, abuse and A LOT of angst. So yeah, don't read if you don't like that stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

 **So yeah, I don't own KnB (obviously) and this is my first Fanfic so it's probably going to suck, so be prepared. Also WARNING: Self-harm, depression, swearing, abuse and A LOT of angst. So yeah, don't read if you don't like that stuff.**

The first round for the qualifiers of the junior high had just begun and we were wining. Normally people would be happy for these sorts of things, but not me. They, my teammates weren't letting me pass them the ball. Heck, they weren't allowing me to even touch it. I could barley steal the ball much less pass it, and when I did it was horrible. I wasn't really into the mood of playing basketball slaughter edition. But even though I was doing horribly no one was really noticing my mistakes. Or so I thought.

 _BEEP_

"THE fourth quarter of the first qualifiers has ended!" shouted the referee.

I was just going back when Akashi-kun passed me and said: "That was a shabby play out there Kuroko. Don't do this again."

Murusakibara-kun hastily came up to and repeated the same words in his own way. So did Midorima-kun, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun, he even rejected my fist bump. I was walking the hallways of the gym after I changed and bumped into Momoi-san. 'She's going to criticize me to, isn't she?' was my first thought but I reassured myself by reminding myself that she wasn't like that. But alas I was wrong.

"Hey Tetsu-kun?" she begun.

"What is it Momoi-san?" I ask.

"What happened put there? You were _REALLY_ bad today, for some reason. You shouldn't weigh down the team like you did today." She says with her eyes dotting everywhere.

"Eh?"

"Well, you know." she says rubbing her feet to the floor. " We don't want others to think that you are a burden to us, you know. Otherwise Akashi-kun might kick you of the regulars."

"Do you think I'm a burden Momoi-san?"

"Huh? Um, well, uuuuh."

'Huh, so even Momoi-san thinks that I'm a problem.'

"You don't need to say anything more Momoi-san." I say with a monotonous voice.

"No, wait! Tetsu-kun, I don't mean-" She says with a face of desperation.

I start running away from her and somehow I got away from her, huh that's strange, I thought that she was faster than me. She probably knows that what I said was right and therefore she won't chase me, or she simply doesn't have anything to say to me. I was continuing my pondering until I was outside and noticed a certain group of rainbow heads talking to each other.

"Oi Akashi, why aren't you taking care of Kuroko?" The Oha-Asa loving freak asked .

"Yeah, didn't you see what he did? It was fucking HORRIBLE!" My light replied.

"Shouldn't you punish him Aka-chin?" A candy eating monster added.

"But wouldn't it be bad for Kurokocchi? I mean he's weaker than us so he wouldn't fair, well if he would be punished." An annoying model reprimanded.

"I will not punish Kuroko." A commanding captain determined.

"Eh?" The rest of the GoM said in unison.

"I'm sure that Kuroko will sort his punishment out himself."

As I was about to step out of my hiding spot and ask Akashi-kun what he meant when Momoi-san came running out of the building, luckily not out the same one I did.

"Dai-chan have you seen Tetsu-kun?" She asked.

"No, why would I?" He responded

"What do you mean 'why would I?' you're his light!"

"Um, yeah about that I-" Aomine-kun was cut of by a sudden coughing that came from a person nonchalantly walking past me.

"Hey, isn't that Kurokocchi?" Kise asked.

I sped of using my misdirection knowing that Momoi-san would run after me.

-  
I soon returned home hoping that my parents weren't there. I walked trough the hallway leading to the kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the table.

" _I'm going away for a business trip for a week, your father won't be home until late and your sister will live in her schools dormitory for a while. I expect that you shall prepare food for your father everyday until I come back and obey the rules, or else. I left you some pocket change seeing how come your father won't be feeding you and I don't want the authorities over in MY house looking for your useless corpse. It should suffice for a week if not you carelessly spend your money like you did last time. - Your mother"_

I look down at the table to see that there's only 620 yen there, (that's roughly 6 dollars.) That wouldn't be enough for me to buy my milkshakes this time, I wonder if mother and father got into a fight again and mother's using the business trip as an excuse to get away from him. I check what time it is and realise that I have about 5 hours until father returns home, that's enough time for me to figure out what I can make and finish my school work until father comes home.

I walk into my room and work on my homework.

I'm finished with my homework and I have a good 1 and a half hour left, I go into the kitchen to prepare for dinner. While I get ready to cook dinner I realise that I don't know what I should cook. I can only make eggs, but father hates eggs. He made it pretty clear last time I made it for him. I decide that I shall make white rice with cooked beef and some vegetables. Seeing how bad my cooking skills are it took me a good 1 hour and 20 minutes until I was finished, that's good seeing how come father should be home in 10 minutes. I put his dinner in the microwave, but then a sharp pain strikes across my back. I quickly go into the bathroom to check what it was, I take of my shirt and look through a mirror which reflected another mirror so I could see my back. There's a big brown mark on my back, a burn mark my mother gave me four days ago, I think that she was fighting with father again that day. Luckily my older sister Terumi helped me out by treating my wounds, but looks like I have to do something about it this time.

I take a towel from one of the cupboards and soak it with water, I try to hit the mark but I fail miserably. I can't seem to get it, granted it was a big mark ranging from my right shoulder down to my side to I was able to get most of it. I don't really know if this is what you're supposed to do if it starts to burn, but I'd do anything to get away from this agonising sensation. I think back to all the times Terumi helped me with my wounds after mother's and or father's "lectures." I feel as if though I have too thank her sooner or later.

I look at what time it is and realise that father should be home by this stage. I haven't eaten anything since lunch today, and with the qualifiers that were today I was practically starving when I came home. I'm not allowed to eat ANYTHING that belonged to mother or father that includes what I make, that includes anything I make, even if I did make an extra portion for myself. I could go out and by something, but then I might risk the chance of not being here when father returns. Last time that happened he was sure to tell me EXACTLY why that was bad, ugh just thinking about that gives me goose bumps, that was one of the harder lessons he gave me.

I soon conclude that going out now when father was supposed to be home any second was a bad idea, and I sat down in my bedrooms working table and repeat what I learned from my homework. I don't want a failing grade again, mother was especially angry that time I did. An hour passes and I hear footsteps outside the front door, it must be father! I put on my shirt and rush over to the front door and hastily open it up so that father doesn't need to.

"Welcome home father." I say immediately after opening the door.

"Huh, Tetsuya? Ugh, and here I thought that your angel of a sister was going to open up the door, instead I got you." My father Haruto Kuroko snared at me.

"I'm sorry father but sister isn't at home right now, and she won't be home for a while."

"Huh, why?"

"She's currently living in her schools dormitories."

"I said, 'WHY?' not WHERE!" My father spat at me with an angry look on his face while taking of his shoes.

"I don't know. I found a piece of paper on the kitchen table stating that she wouldn't be home for a while."

"And who wrote it?" He said while taking of his jacket.

"Mother did."

"Speaking of which, where is your mother?" Father said while walking into the kitchen.

"Mother's on a business trip."

"Where is it?"

"Huh?"

"DON'T YOU, ' _Huh?_ ' ME YOUNG MAN! WHERE'S THE DAMN FOOD?!"

"In the microwave father."

"WELL GO AND GET IT!"

I don't understand why father's like this towards me, he's polite and gentlemanly towards everyone else but me. I start heating up father's dinner up and during the time it took to heat the food up father asked if I wanted my allowance money, however I decline seeing how come I already got my allowance from mother. He responded with a loud shout saying that I shouldn't talk back to him and accept what's given to me without question, he takes out two 50 yen coins and puts it on the kitchen table. I take the coins and stick it into my shirt pocket. I walk over to the microwave and take out father's dinner out and place it in front of father along with a knife and fork. I walk over to the cupboard to get father a glass of water when I hear a loud cough and my father ordering me to give him the glass of water. I give it to him and he drinks it up really fast and then bangs the glass on the table.

"WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!" Father shouts at me.

"Are you alright father?" I ask politely

"Alright? _ALRIGHT_?!" Father glares at me and then throws the glass towards me, nearly hitting it's target.

I take a step back and take my arms up to shield me from the eventual pain.

"THE RICE IS OVERCOOKED!" Father shouted at me while striking me on hitting my arms while I was slowly going down on my knees.

"THE BEEF IS UNDERCOOKED! Father yet again punched me but this time on my arm while I was collapsed on the floor.

"YOU FUCKING BURNED THE VEGETABLES ON THE INSIDE! LIKE HOW DO YOU MANEGE TO DO THAT?!" Father continues on and for every time father complains about the food I can expect at least one or two strikes from him. After the seventh strike to my arm it starts to feel numb and I soon realise that it's not cover my face with it any more, leaving free space for father to hit me with, which he did.

After a good 12 minute beating father grunts off and walks to the basement while I slowly start to sit up. I get lost in thought and a certain red head's sentence suddenly reminded me of something important. _'I'm sure that Kuroko will sort his punishment out himself.'_ That's what Akashi-kun said, but what does he mean? I decide to clean up the glass shards lying on the floor. But when I pick up one of the glass shards I just start to stare at it. My body gets cold and I only hear my breathing and heartbeat. The hand which I'm holding the shard with feels, weird, and the other arm feels like it's begging for the it's embrace.

"Punishment, huh?" I say with a blank face.

I put the cold, sharp, wetish substance to my arm and carefully slice my pale arm, man it feels so much better than mother's or father's punishment. Just watching the metallic liquid flowing down my arm. I cut my arm once again watching the same process, I do it again and again, and again until I hear father clamping up the stairs from the basement, I start to pick up the rest of the glass pieces so that he doesn't see me just lying on the floor ready for another lecture. He comes into the kitchen and I prepare myself for the beating, but it never came, so I continue cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. I was finished with throwing away the glass pieces and was about to clean up the food when I felt that father forcefully pulling me by my hair. Father drags me of to the sink and throws my head into the sink filled with freezing water.

I was about to pull my head up when I felt a rough hand holding my head down, I heard things falling into the water and I take a peek to see what it was. I could faintly see ice cubes falling into the sink, I could also see bubbles appearing very close to me. It took me only a second to understand that those bubbles came from me, and I was losing oxygen, fast. Father pulled me up so that I could catch my breath but put me back immediately afterwards. I didn't struggle, if I did father would prolong my suffering. Soon after 10 minutes of consecutive attempts to heal my face from his punches and nearly drowning a couple of times father stopped. I took my head out of the icy water and I scan the kitchen for the food I served father, if he wasn't going to eat it then I could. But alas I was mistaken for I saw father tale the meal I prepared and throw it into the garbage. I did the dishes and walked into my room. I collapse onto my bed and grip the cover tightly. I wish that Terumi was here, usually she'd either stop mother and or father from beating me and or she'd comfort me, and man I need someone to help me right now.

 **So yeah that was that, I hope that it was alright! And that I didn't make to many mistakes. So what do you think? I would like you two review it so I can improve this fanfic. Well until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

 **Thank you so much for the support for the first chapter! I was sort of terrified when I uploaded it that I was going to do terrible** **﹏⊙** **... So yeah disclaimer I don't own KnB.**

 **BabyNightmareLady: Thank you so much for the review! I try to keep it up!**

 **MadHatterBlue and MadHatterRed: YES I WILL KEEP WRITING! Thank you for the review and the read. I will try to live up to your expectations!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review! I will keep your advice close to hand and detail things in a bit more detail. I think I know how to fix the rushed feeling you got!**

 **And thx to everyone who read, faved, followed and reviewed it!**

* Kuroko PoV *

I awake from my slumber by a buzzing sensation in my hand, I'm pretty sure it's Momoi-san who's asking how I am after that incident we had yesterday. But I was wrong, it clearly said with black on white: ' _Terumi Kuroko_.' It seemed like she send me a message.

" _Good morning lil'bro! I hope that mom or dad didn't do anything to you yesterday ◕_ _︵◕_ _. I'm so sorry that I left my precious bro with two sorry excuses for parents... Ugh, I'm having second thoughts about leaving you there with those monsters_ _ಠ_ _益_ _ಠ_ _... If my school didn't have this intense course right now I would go over there right now and take you away from them!_ _ヽ_ _(_ _Д´)_ _ﾉ_ _! Tell me if something's wrong okay Tet-chan? And don't you dare try to lie to me! I have eyes everywhere_ _【•】_ ___ _【•】_ _. Well, I have to go now, have a good day lil'bro! ⊂(_ _ヮ_ _)_ _つ –_ _Terumi Kuroko."_

Terumi is so always so ecstatic whenever we talk in private. Momoi-san reminds me so much of Terumi, that's mostly why I kept talking to her after our encounter in front of the supermarket. It felt as if though I was talking with Terumi , but I soon stopped thinking of her that way because it's very selfish of me to think that Momoi-san was Terumi. Momoi-san is Momoi-san and Terumi is Terumi, besides if Momoi-san finds out that the biggest reason I kept talking to her wasn't because I liked her but rather I felt as if though I was talking to my sister then she'd be very sad. And as mother once told me: _"A gentleman should never make a lady cry."_ That's one of the few lessons mother gave to me that didn't involve a beating.

I slowly start to get of my bed and realise that I fell asleep with my schools uniform on. I look at what time it is on my telephone and see that there's an hour and a half left before I have to be at school. Of course I could arrive late and no one would notice that I was missing, but if I did that then somehow Terumi would find out and tell me off. I slowly creep out of my bedroom and down to the house's hallway so that I wouldn't wake father up, I carefully glance over to his bedroom seeing how come he left it open and see that he's in a deep sleep. I slinked my way past father's bedroom and over to the laundry room and took out an iron. I set up an ironing board, ironed my schools uniform, put on the newly ironed uniform and hastily but quietly sped to the front door picking up my school bang along the way. I carefully opened the door so that I would leave this place without a sound. I close the door as skilfully as I opened it and locking the door after running away from that retched place.

I was endlessly walking to school when I soon realised that I hadn't eaten dinner nor breakfast due to some unfortunate circumstances, and lucky me I was right outside a supermarket. I walk into the supermarket and look around for anything affordable. _'Hmm, I didn't eat dinner yesterday so I should have something to compensate for that.'_ I thought while passing the bakery isle. I spot a two for one sale for white bread only for 129 ¥ (1.25 dollars) and decide to buy that. After an encounter with a mildly shocked cashier I walk out of the supermarket and into the morning sunlight. I guide myself over to a park bench across the supermarket to eat my breakfast. I take a big bite out of one of the newly acquired loafs of bread I got, I ponder for awhile while I while eating my bread then I open my phone to check what time it is. I've got about 53 minutes left until I have to be at school. _'Oh yeah, I have to message Terumi back!'_ I thought while opening her contact to send her a message.

" _God morning to you too Terumi, mother isn't here right now. Mother's on a business trip as of now and says that she'll be home in a week. Mother told me to make dinner for father, but father didn't like the food I made and lectured me on what was wrong with it."_

Terumi said that I wasn't allowed to lie to her but, that doesn't mean that I can't conceal or change the perspective of things a bit, right? That wasn't lying was it? I continue typing: _"Father threw a glass at me but luckily it missed, I cut myself on them though. Father also helped me heal my wounds. Don't worry about me, You should focus on your school work, after all you remember our oath right? I'll tell you if something's wrong as soon as possible. - Tetsuya Kuroko."_

I send the message to Terumi and was about to close my phone when I got a message from Terumi. _'That was fast.'_ I thought while opening her message.

" _So mom really did leave, huh? She and dad had a fight two days ago, nuclear level stuff ≖_≖. Mom said that she needed some space before she stomped into her and dad's bedroom. However father's still the same I see. You know he's only 'healing' you because others will find out that he and mom is abusing you, he isn't doing it out of gratitude **(**_ _ **ﾟーﾟ**_ _ **)**. One more thing, I hope that you've taken care of those wounds you got **⋋_⋌**! I put some bandages in your school bag before I left, uh oh.[1] Gtg, tos! - Terumi Kuroko."_

 _'Oh yeah, I forgot to take care of my cut wounds. Well it got some kind of treatment when my face was getting "fixed".'_ I take a quick look into my school bag and see that there was some bandages in the inner pocket of my bag. I zip my bag back up, finish my bread piece and walk over to school.

Along the way I see Kise-kun being chased by fan girls as usual. I hide behind one of the buildings to avoid his gaze. _'Wait, why am I hiding? Kise-kun doesn't know that I heard what he said yesterday, besides I'm sure that Kise-kun probably won't notice me unless attention is drawn to me.'_ I walk out form my hiding spot and as I expected Kise-kun didn't even spare me a glance. It sort of hurt a bit, it felt as if though I was being rejected. After I walked past Kise-kun I soon found myself at Teikou Middle School's bathroom tending to my wounds. Soon after I have washed my wounded arm with the semi-cold liquid I dry it with my hand chief and put on some bandages on my left arm.

After 4 agonising lessons it's finally lunch time. I was about to open my bag when a navy blue basketball player came in.

"Hey Tetsu!" The prior greeted me.

"Good afternoon Aomine-kun." I responded politely. _'Why is he here? What does he want? I don't understand what's going on...'_ I continue stressing out in my mind when Aomine-kun had flicked me on the head.

"Itte." I state while rubbing my forehead.

"Like I was saying. Tetsu let's go down to the dining hall with the rest of the us." Aomine-kun said while scathing his head and signalling Kuroko to go with him.

" That hurt Aomine-kun."

"Yeah yeah, I know sorry."

I pick up my bag and start to think. _'Aomine-kun doesn't know that I heard him, so I guess that's why he's pretending that yesterday never happened. But look at the bright side,we're best friends. He wouldn't just leave me, right?'_

Eventually we came to the dinning hall with the rest of the rainbow gang, excluding Momoi-san. Kise-kun stands up and invites me to sit next to him by waving his hands over his head. I and Aomine-kun sit down next to him and we open our bags to get our [2] bentos out. I pick out my bento box and when I open it I realise that I don't have any food with me. "Hey Tetsu where's your lunch?" The person on my right side asks me. "It seems as if though I forgot to fill my bento box with something." "That is not good Kuroko. You should not skip lunch, after all we don't want you to practice on an empty stomach." My captain says to me. "Hey, Kuro-chin don't you or your parents make your lunch for you?" Murusakibara-kun asks me while having a fork full with rice in his mouth. "No, actually my sister makes me my lunches. However she's not coming home for a while so I guess that I'm going without lunch for while." I responded while I start to pack the bento box back to where it's supposed to be. "Wait Kurokocchi what do you mean _'I'm going without lunch for a while?'_ surly your parents will make lunch for you." The blonde says with a hint of nervousness and concern in his voice. _'Uh oh, this doesn't look good. I didn't mean to say that, I have to come out of this conversation somehow.'_ "Well, my mother's on a business trip and my father doesn't have time to make me lunch. And the only thing I can make is eggs so I can't really expect any home made food." "Then Kuroko, why doesn't your parents give you an allowance big enough for you to buy a lunch?" Akashi-kun says with a commanding voice. "My mother gave me an allowance before she left and father gave me some money yesterday." I respond without a hint of hesitation in my voice.

"Really but is it enough? Akashi-kun says while leaning his head back. "Actually Kuroko I'll be straightforward with you. Will you get any proper food at all?"

 **Yup, I'm gonna leave it on that. I WAS going to make this chapter longer, however this was just such a perfect cliffhanger moment. So much so that I couldn't pass it up! Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please leave a review if you have anything to say AT ALL! Please don't be shy, I'm open to anything at all no matter how big or small. Wait that sounds like a quote, that has to exist right? Btw sorry if it feels a bit rushed at the end, I didn't know how to make it any longer or more detailed than it already is. I'll try to update ASAP, bye then!**

 **[1] Gtg = Got to go. Tos = Teacher over shoulder**

 **[2] A bento is a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine, and yes I took it from Wikipedia.**

 **Oh yeah, water heals so the reason Kuroko's father was nearly drowning him was to fix his face, and the process is sped up with ice-cold water.**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note

So yeah, it's been a while hasn't it? I try to update as fast as I can but please excuse me if it's gonna take a while. That's just how it's going to be! I won't abandon this fanfic!

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ So don't worry about that…

Guest/Timcanpy: Aaaah, D. Gray-Man! I to am a fan, I too am a fan of Timcanpy! He's just too adorable! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)... That aside I to noticed some of the grammar and spelling errors, I hope that I'll get better though. And thanks for the warning, I'll be carefull!

AnimePanic: Yeah, it's great that I found a way to fix that, I didn't want it to feel so rushed. I hoped for a detailed sensation when reading this so I hope that there won't be any in ir anymore (◦'ںˉ◦).

BabyNightmareLady: MAUHAHAHAHA! ლ(｀∀´ლ), I hope to see your reaction at the end! MAUHAHAHAHA! Thx for the compliment btw.

Previously:

"Well, my mother's on a business trip and my father doesn't have time to make me lunch. And the only thing I can make is eggs so I can't really expect any home made food." "Then Kuroko, why doesn't your parents give you an allowance big enough for you to buy a lunch?" Akashi-kun says with a commanding voice. "My mother gave me an allowance before she left and father gave me some money yesterday." I respond without a hint of hesitation in my voice.

"Really but is it enough? Akashi-kun says while leaning his head back. "Actually Kuroko I'll be straightforward with you. Will you get any proper food at all?"

* Kuroko PoV *

"Um, well I, you see-" I was interrupted by a loud "Teeeeeetsuuuuuuu-kuuuun!" As well as a peach haired girl suddenly ramming me from behind, somehow without hitting the chair or hurling me straight forward. "Momoi-san could you please-" I interrupted myself by realising that this was the perfect opportunity to get out of the previous conversation. So I just have to pick of where I left off. 'Right here goes nothing.' "step out with me for a second?" Momoi-san looks at me with a mild surprised face. "Huh? Yeah, actually I want to talk with you in private too." She agrees with me. 'Good! Now the others can't object. I'll have to hurry though, otherwise they'll say something to catch Momoi-san's attention.' I quickly run out of the dining hall and into the school's corridor without letting anyone at the lunch table say anything.

"So Momoi-san what do you want to talk about?" I ask politely while trying to think of something to speak with her after she's done. "No it's alright if you go first." She says while waving her hands in front of her face. "No for I'm pretty sure that I know what you're going to say, and if I'm correct then the thing I'm going to talk about falls flat on its head." 'More like I'm trying to buy myself some time to come up with something.' "But that gives you all the more reason to go fi-" I interrupt her by raising my hand and then tell her: "I presume that you're here to apologise for yesterday or give some sort of clearing of what you meant yesterday, however Momoi-san it's alright. You don't need to apologise nor do you need to clear things up. I completely understand what you mean and I did not take any offence either." Momoi-san takes a sigh of relief and then asks me: "Alright, but you do now that you have to show a lot more effort out there today. I mean, Akashi-kun seemed calm when I talked to him after I went chasing after you yesterday but I tell by his eyes that he was not so pleased with you." I tilt my head and say: "Yes, I understand that my work yesterday was lamentable. However I have a request for you Momoi-san." As I say that her face lights up like a puppy about to go for a walk. "Yes! What is it Tetsu-kun?" She holds my hands together and looks at me with anticipation. "My family are having somewhat of a financial problem right now and due to some unfortunate circumstances. Which I predict that you'll probably hear from the other's. And due to my family problems I probably won't be having anything to eat for lunch this coming week." That is what I told her however on the inside... 'I can't believe that I'm lying straight to Momoi-san's face!'

"What? That's! Tetsu-kun are you going to be alright?" She holds my hand tighter as she said that. "Yes, I will." 'Liar.' "However it looks like the others are getting the wrong idea, and well, I don't really want to tell them about my family problems… So I was wondering if you could tell them." I give Momoi-san a face with a hint of despair to signify that it's a uncomfortable subject so that she'll pass that on to the others so that no one will pry into this matter any further. "Uh, yeah sure! But you know Tetsu-kun how will you survive this week without lunch?" She lets go of my hands and puts one hand underneath her chin. "I'll manage somehow." As I said that I could feel my thigh burning up, it slowly spread like wildfire over to my hip. 'I have to go. NOW!' "Well I'll be back soon Momoi-san, make sure you'll tell them." I say while rushing over to the bathroom.

I walk through the male designated bathroom door to check what was wrong. There were multiple wounds stretching from my left thigh nearly all the way up to my hip. It was nothing serious, just my wound acting up a bit. I didn't really know what to do but I decide to cool it down with water, I think it helped because the fiery hold on my leg was toned down. Now it only stings a bit, at least I can walk around relatively normal now.

I wander over to the dining hall where everyone is waiting for me, in spite of that they still can't see me. I walk up to them and see that they are quite distressed. "Everyone, is something the matter?" I inquired while I take a seat. "Eh, Kurokocchi?!" Kise-kun exclaimed. "Hey Tetsu! Why didn't you tell us that your family ar-" Aomine-kun was cut off by Momoi-san jabbing him in the gut followed with her whispering something to him, probably telling him not to bring up my personal subject. 'Good, it's working.' I think while smirking on the inside. "Hey Kuroko if you want to you could take some food from me, not that I really care a lot, I'm just thinking about the team." Midorima-kun kindly offers, despite of his tsundere [1] personality. "Hey no fair! I wanna give Kurokocchi some food too-ssu!" Kise-kun annoyingly complains. Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun and Momoi-san all complains that they want to help me with my food problem. Aomine-kun stating that as my light he should be the one to help me, Momoi-san objecting stating that she should take care of her 'future husband,' Midorima-kun affirmed that as he has most experience in health (with his father being a doctor) that he should be the one to help me, Murasakibara-kun saying that he wants to help me because he's an expert when it comes to food and Kise-kun declared that as my (self-proclaimed) best friend he should give me food. However Akashi-kun disclosed the conversation not by telling everyone that he would be the person to grant me food but rather by saying: "We could all pitch in and help Kuroko." Silence swept the room until Aomine-kun said: "But I-" "Daiki." Akashi-kun stated firmly.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." I try to escape the situation, I sit up, turn around and begin walking. "Kuroko, are you really declining our offer?" Akashi-kun grabs my shoulder. 'Well yeah, I'm not all that sure if my parents will allow it.' I turn around and see that everyone is throwing me untrustworthy glares at me, especially Akashi-kun. It seems like trying to trick everyone especially Akashi-kun will be harder than I anticipated. "Not really, I merely want to not be a bother to any of you." I reply and bow as politely as possible. "It's no problem Kuro-chin, I wanna help you anyway." Murasakibara-kun protested and put his giant hand on my head. I push his hand away and he grabbed my other shoulder, after which he and Akashi-kun pulled me over to the dining table. By the time I sat down someone had already rooted through my bag and got my bento box out, everyone were taking food out of their bento to give me a lunch. I look down and start to wander off into my thoughts. 'Well I should be grateful, even if they will give me only the food that they don't want. After all that's what mother and father do to me whenever they actually feed me, either it's food that tastes disgusting, just something they don't like for example eggs or it's leftovers from their plates.' But when I look up again it's actually normal food, not some half eaten pieces of meat or weird looking rice grains, just normal everyday food, well sort of. Murasakibara-kun's sacrifices were consisting of sweetish food while Akashi-kun's were obviously top of the line type of food.

"Wait, hey Satsuki? Aomine-kun quickly turned to Momoi-san flustered. "What is it Dai-chan?" Momoi-san asked with a blatant oblivious face and tone. "Did you put some food for Tetsu?" "Yeah, of course I did!" She states angrily and puts her hands on her hip. "Hey, Tetsu look out there's some serious hazardous material in your bento box." I start to become concerned after Aomine-kun called Momoi-san's food 'hazardous material.' "Eeeh Mine-chin, I didn't know that you knew those kinds of words, I suppose that you're not so much of a Ahomine as I thought." Murasakibara-kun plainly stated. "HEY! I'm not stupid!" Aomine-kun made a pathetic rebuttal to which everyone just stared at him in disappointment. "If you must know Dai-chan, I don't actually make my own food, my parents do." Momoi-san informed Ahomine-kun, to which he responded with a heartfelt sigh.

After I ate the lunch which was oh so benevolently given to me my, I was on my way back to my classroom when I got an SMS for Terumi.

"Hey lil bro what are you going to make for food for dad today? The only thing you know how to make are eggs, and dad quite clearly hates eggs. (￣︿￣) You know you can order food instead of making it, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't mind. Message me A.S.A.P. (^-^*)/ - Terumi Kuroko"

I would order food I had the money to do so, however it's clear that I don't.

"Hello Terumi, I do not know what I shall cook for food for father. I also don't have enough money to buy father some sort takeout or anything in general, but I'm sure that I can fix something. - Tetsuya Kuroko"

About 0.2 seconds later Terumi messaged me back.

"Σ(°△°|||)︴that's not good Tet-chan! You shouldn't risk things like that! Who knows what's going to happen when you give him bad food twice (/_＼)?! Don't worry I'll send catering services to our house! And what do you mean by 'I don't have enough money to buy food for father?' You HAVE to tell me IMMEDIATELY! You got that(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)?! - Terumi Kuroko"

'Uh oh, this isn't a good sign. Maybe I should tell Terumi about my money problem... But I don't want her to get the wrong idea. I mean it's not like I can't buy anything, it's just less than any normal person would have.'

"Don't worry Terumi, I'll survive. It's nothing big, besides mother's coming home in 6 days time. You don't need to waste your money on food, I actually have a idea what I should make father for food today. I'll see you later. - Tetsuya Kuroko"

I felt bad lying to Terumi like that, but I don't want her to waste money, I'm not worth it. I close my phone and head over to my designated classroom, but before I get there I get another message. I get frustrated seeing how come Terumi is always messaging me so much so when I open my phone I was about to lecture her on how it's bad to mesage when you're doing something important, after all anything that concerns me is worthless. But then I see that I was wrong for it was not Terumi who messaged me, it was Akashi-kun.

"Kuroko, I expect you to meet me after the qualifier today in front of the school. Don't be late. - Seijuro Akashi"

'Oh well what can I do? After all Akashi-kun may be kind but he's not tolerant for anything that he deems suspicious, and I presume that today I was VERY suspicious.' I thought to myself as I put my phone on mute and shove it down my pant's pocket. And with that the last lessons for the day past by nearly instantaneously, I and the rest of the team prepare ourselves for what's to come and now it was time for the second round for the qualifiers, and I was definitely not prepared for another day like the one yesterday.

As I enter Kojimachi Junior High School's gym I see that there's a big audience there to see the famous Teiko Middle School's basketball club's regulars, as evident by the audiences whispers and shouts. We follow our coach who goes over to the Kojimachi's basketball coach to converse over the basketball plan. It barely was 15 minutes until the game had begun and I was at the bleachers, waiting to be called in while I observed the other's. It was kind of strange, Aomine-kun is fast, REALLY fast, and flexible too. I look and see that for every dunk Aomine-kun does the other players spirit diminishes slowly and steadily, and just like me the other's just stand in awe of Aomine-kun's strength. For some strange reason my body told me that Aomine-kun's newfound strength wasn't a good one, but I don't understand what it means. What could be so bad that I would get this peculiar pain in my stomach? The match was over in a blink of an eye, I barely got play, but that wasn't the bad thing. We completely demolished them, more than yesterday. 92 - 13 in our favor, Aomine-kun was merciless on the battlefield, or was it that he hadn't realised how strong he had become? On a positive note I was doing better than yesterday, my face stung a bit from time to time but I could barely feel any pain in my shoulder or leg. Well I was barely using the shoulder I was hurt with so I should be fine, for now anyway. Once we were fished with all of the formalities and got changed I was sneaking around to see if the others had anything to say about me today. Luckily they didn't, it was mostly about Aomine-kun's performance, it seems that I was overshadowed. Huh that's ironic a shadow that became overshadowed, well more like I was slowly fading away.

I shake the horrible feeling in my head away and headed back home until I realised my meeting with Akashi-kun in a couple of minutes. I rush back hoping that he would be late as usual, but when I reached the school's entrance I see a red-headed boy standing in front of the gate, tapping his shoes in frustration and looking around for someone. I walk over to him and notice that he can't see me. I sigh and tap him on his shoulder, I see that his eyes shrunk a bit for at least a second but it was for such a small moment that I barely realised it.

"Ah Kuroko what took you so long?" Akashi-kun asks while putting his hands on his hips. "I forgot that I should meet you here so after the match with Kojimachi, I was on my way home, and I was halfway home when I remembered our meeting." I answer without breaking eye contact with my captain. "Alright, come with me then Kuroko." I follow Akashi into the school and over to the Home Ec. Room. "Um Akashi what are we doing here?" I tilt my head. "Well isn't it obvious Kuroko?" "Sorry but no, isn't so obvious. Could you elaborate?" My reply to Akashi-kun's statement was a 'Hmph' as he opened the slide door leading into the Home Ec. Room. Akashi-kun takes some kitchen utilities as well as some ingredients here and there and puts them on either on the stove or the kitchen counter.

"Akashi-kun what are you doing?" I ask him, however my mind was thinking of something else. 'Don't tell me he's going to make food for me? Will he do this often? I don't want to be a bother to him, after all that's what mother and father would tell me all the time.' "Well, I'm going to teach you how to make a simple lunch utilizing ingredients you find at your home." Akashi-kun replied proudly. I take a look at exactly what he has taken out, minced beef, an onion, milk, egg, pasta, a sauce, salt and pepper. "Akashi-kun I'm afraid that pasta is NOT a common ingredient here in Japan." "Really? Naporitan [2] is a popular japanese dish. Besides you should have access to pasta dough as it's similar to noodles." Akashi-kun clearly stated. "I'm sorry but I don't have pasta or noodle dough lying around in my house." And honestly why would I? "Is that so, strange. Both me, Ryouta and Shintarou all have noodle dough at home, I remember seeing it when I was at their place." Akashi-kun said while putting his hand on his chin. "But all three of you either have rich parents or are rich yourself." And even if my parents are big in the system they would barely spare me a penny. "Oh yeah, I guess so." Akashi-kun said and picked up the package to the minced meat. "So Akashi-kun what are we making?" Akashi-kun then turned around to face me and said: "Traditionally made Swedish meatballs, with a compromisation." A take a mental inhale as I try to think what Swedish is. "It's a country in the northern part of Europe, it's a part of the Scandinavian countries to be precise. Denmark is a part of this geographical area." Akashi-kun answers my mental question. "What do you mean by compromisation Akashi-kun?" I ask boldly. "Oh, you see traditionally a swedish meatball dish should be served with gravy and mashed potatoes. However it seems that the school was missing both potatoes and gravy so I settled for pasta and a sauce that I thought was suitable for this dish." Then I start to think if it could be even be called a traditional dish if it's missing two of its essential ingredients. "Well, I'm in the mood for something northern today, and the home Ec. teacher asked me to use up both the minced meat and the pasta so I'm convincing myself that this is indeed a swedish dish Kuroko." At this current point of time I'm unsure if I really am safe from Akashi-kun's all seeing and all knowing mind.

Akashi-kun opens the beef's package and tells me to start heating up the pan. I heat the stove up and go over to the kitchen counter, Akashi-kun told me to start cutting up the onion. But when I held the knife a cold shudder made itself throughout my entire body. I clench the knife harder and harder until my hand feels as if though it's going to draw blood, my eyes start to go blurry and shake as my hand does. Akashi-kun then tells me that he could take care of the cutting and I could tend to the meat. Other than some small incidents occurred everything went fine. Akashi-kun did tell me to not roll the meat to much or it would lose its consistency, he DID yell at me not to have to pans heat so high, or so low, he also lectured me on a whole bunch of stuff involving the sauce. When the dish was finished I thought that it would taste good but Akashi-kun just stared at it in disbelief. He advised me not to eat it as it would probably knock me out however it was already too late. After all I'm not one for wasting food, however Akashi-kun was correct and moments later my vision turned black and I passed out. The last thing I heard was Akashi-kun's frantic yelling.

* * *

So yeah, that's that. When I wrote this I didn't intend it to end so abruptly but beggars can't be choosers. Please point out anything bad or good you noticed in this fanfic, It'll help me out alot. That being said thanks for reading!

[1] Tsundere is a person who acts as if they don't care about anyone in particular, clearly by telling them that they're an idiot or saying that they don't care. But really they do.

[2] Naporitan is a popular japanese pasta dish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

 **Yeah, I take for ever making these chapters but take it easy! Hopefully I'll get them of a LOT sooner than it has been. Keyword: Hopefully. That being said I'm still going to work on this! Yeh, so here's the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **mayrigane: Sorry, I don't work that fast so you'll have to wait a while... BUT! I will not give up! I shall try to keep a steady pace!**

 **BabyNightmareLady: Muahahaha! The spell is WORKING!(∩,,◕◞** **౪◟◕** **)⊃━ +** **ﾟ** **.+ .** **ﾟ** **.** **ﾟ｡ ﾟ ｡** **. +** **ﾟ ｡ﾟ** **.** **ﾟ｡** ***** **｡｡** **.** **｡** **o .** **｡ﾟ｡** **No matter what I do you will never grow to hate it! ≖◡** **ಎ≖** **, and my second curse will BE! Another cliff-hanger ;)Ah Buh byeh ∋━━o(** **´o** **メ）～**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _It was kind of strange, Aomine-kun is fast, REALLY fast, and flexible too._

" _Hello Terumi, I do not know what I shall cook for food for father. I also don't have enough money to buy father some sort takeout or anything in general, but I'm sure that I can fix something. - Tetsuya Kuroko"_

" _So Akashi-kun what are we making?"_

" _Traditionally made Swedish meatballs, with a compromisation."_

 _When the dish was finished I thought that it would taste good but Akashi-kun just stared at it in disbelief. He advised me not to eat it as it would probably knock me out however it was already too late._

 _Akashi-kun was correct and moments later my vision turned black and I passed out. The last thing I heard was Akashi-kun's frantic yelling._

* * *

*Kuroko POV*

"Ugh." I grunt while slowly opening my eyes, I had such a wonderful dream about playing basketball with my team when a strangely odd yet familiar sound woke me up. I look around and see that I'm in the nurse's office. I also note that I'm all by my lonesome self, strange since no one would leave me alone in here, especially since the nurse wasn't here today.

I get up from the hard white bed that I was lying on and spot a plastic lunch box in front of me.

" _Remember to stay healthy. - Akashi"_

' _He didn't have to, I'll be fine,'_ I then feel a strange and all too familiar buzz in my pant's side pocket, I hastily look up at the clock in the room.

' _Oh no.'_

I start dashing out of the room and back home. I roughly take my phone out and see that I have missed a few calls and 10 messages from Kise-kun, pretty much the same for Momoi-san, a message from Akashi-kun, two missed calls and a message from Aomine-kun and 17 missed calls and 23 messages from Father.

' _This is bad, it's way past time for father to get his dinner. I can only pray that it won't be as bad as I think it will be.'_

Right now, as of this moment I'm so happy for all those times Akashi-kun made me sprint around the gym. For every second that I'm not at home when father is, is a rougher punishment from him. So luckily Akashi-kun has significantly helped me out by diminishing the period of time it would take me to get to father, if it weren't for Akashi-kun then I, then I would. Ugh, I don't even want to think about it.

I soon found myself outside my house, shakingly holding the handle of the front door. As soon as I turned the handle the door flung open with tremendous force causing me to fall to the floor inside the house.

"Where the hell have you been kid?"

I look up and see father spitting hateful words at me.

"I- I was at school father."

Father approached me as I starting crawling backwards to the wall.

"Is that so? Well according to the information that your school gave me school should've ended around 2 hours ago. How do explain that kid?"

My arms started to go upwards to protect myself while father came closer and closer.

"I had my club activities father."

I said weakly as my arms are now fully in front of my face.

"Oh so you've joined a club… How nice. Since when did you start going to this club Tetsuya, and why didn't you tell me or your mother?"

Father was now hovering above me both his hands were formed into fists as he glared at me.

"Since I started at Teiko, I didn't think that you or mother would be all that interested in what I was doing at school so I choose not to bother you or mother."

Father chuckled in a response.

"Well you earn some good points for the last one kid, you shouldn't bother me or your mother. However now I'm slightly concerned, what club are you in?"

I'm surprised, why would father care about what club I'm in? I lower my arms as it seems to be a peaceful conversation for once.

"I'm in the basketball clu-"

I was cut of by father's sudden burst of laughter.

"YOU?! IN THE BASKETBALL CLUB? Ooh, Tetsuya I didn't know you actually had a sense of humor!"

As father's laughter died down I told him that I wasn't kidding.

"Huh? What, but how can you be in the basketball club with that body of yours? I mean you're so-"

Father cut himself off, closed the front door behind him and grabbed me by throat, all of this happened in a flash. Father forcefully and slowly lifted me up from the floor.

"Nobody saw your wounds, did they?"

I try to lift myself up by putting my hands on his arms.

"No father, I focus a lot to keep myself hidden when I'm changing."

"Heh, for once your lack of presence worked for the family."

Father's hold loosened a bit allowing a good chance to fill my lungs with oxygen.

"Misdirection."

"Huh?"

I repeat what I said before with a clearer tone.

"Misdirection, like what magicians do? Not really fitting since you're not diverging one's attention but rather slipping away from one's."

"That's because in basketball I do divert my opponent's attention, hence the name misdirection."

"Sounds like a mighty weapon, so I presume that you're high up on the food chain there."

I don't understand, is he praising me for getting far or is it something else?

"Yes, I'm in the first string, currently I'm one of the starters as well."

Father's grip on my throat tightened slightly.

"Damn, that puts a wrench in my plans. Wait, if you're on of the starters that means you would need real gear. Right?"

I nod as a response.

"Really? And where did you get this money to buy all that gear Tetsuya? You didn't use the money your mother and I gave you? **Right**?"

Father's hold grew stronger and stronger for each second.

"N- no, sister gave me the basketball shoes and the rest as a present for me-e."

I struggle at the end as father was grasp on my throat intensified, it grew so strong that he was now choking me harshly.

"So, you used **TERUMI'S** money. HUH?!"

For each passing second father's strangle magnified.

"F- fath- ther, pl- pl- ple- lease."

Father catapulted me towards the stairs at the other end of the room. I put one hand on my head and another around my throat to check how bad the wounds were while trying to get up, it was to no avail as father kicked me down.

I beg him to stop, I could barely breathe as is.

"So you're in pain Tetsuya? Don't worry, you won't be in pain. After I'm done with you you'll be in pure agony."

As father said that he pulled his belt of and held it in both of his hands. "Now you have a choice kid, either you could turn around, take of your shirt and jacket yourself or I could do it."

N- no, father and mother may have punished me harshly before but not like this!

"W- wait father, I -I -"

"Time's up kido."

"Wait, no. PLEASE FATHER!"

* * *

At the same time with Aomine, Kise and Momoi -

*3rd Pov*

"AOMINECCHI!" Kise screamed as he ran after his rival.

"Huh, Kise? What are you doing here?"

Aomine and Kise were outside a convenience store.

"I can ask you the same thing." Aomine's shoulders slightly dipped as he told Kise that he was thrown out of the store.

"Hahaha, how did that happen?" Kise pointed at Aomine as he held the other hand on his stomach while chuckling.

"That's none of your business Kise! And stop laughing!" He kept on laughing anyway until Aomine grabbed a basketball from his bag (I don't know, I just presume that he's always lugging one around, so where else to keep it than his bag?!) and threw it at Kise so that fell to the ground.

"Aw-ssu… So what were you doing in the store anyway?"

"I was getting some kind of snack or something with Satsuki, also some food that Satsuki can actually cook without giving food poisoning. It's for Tetsu if couldn't guess already."

"Speaking of which where IS Kurokocchi?" Aomine then looked at him strangely.

"Why would I know where Tetsu is?" Kise jumped up as response to Aomine's ridiculous statement.

"Whatcha mean, ' _Why would I know where Tetsu is?'_ Kurokocchi's your best friend and you two along with Momoicchi always hang out together."

Aomine turned his head away from Kise. "Well I'm sure he's busy with more important stuff, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to be bothered now would he?" Kise sprung up and went close to Aomine.

"Aominecchi, are you lying to me?" Aomine jerked back at Kise's sudden movement.

"Wh- what? No I'm not… Besides Tetsu needs some space for now, I mean with his family problems and all that."

"You just don't know how to deal with the problem right? You probably decided that taking a step back to examine the situation would be the ideal thing to do now, am I right?" Aomine froze as Kise was exactly correct _._

' _Damn how could he be spot on like that?'_

"And what if I am?" Aomine responded to Kise as his bluff was just blown and he didn't know what to do.

"It's in these situations where should support him, I mean just think of all the horrible things that Kurokocchi must be going through right now!"

"Take it easy Kise, it's just some economical problems. It's not like Tetsu's getting hurt or is depressed."

"How could you be so sure about that?!"

"Kise. It's. Not. That. Bad. I mean, he's getting proper food next week so it can't be THAT bad." Kise crossed his arms and turned his head.

"Yeah I guess, but maybe I should lend Kurokocchi some money just in case…"

Aomine grabbed Kise's shoulder and turned him around.

"We shouldn't go prying our nose in other people's business, especially not Tetsu's. I mean he seems pretty adamant about not talking about his family."

Aomine lets go of Kise's shoulder and he put his hand to his own chin.

"Yeah, now that you mention it Kurokocchi has never talked about his family, does he? Maybe we should go and visit th-"

"Kise… If Tetsu doesn't want to talk about it then we shouldn't go and press him on the matter. He'll come around eventually, they always do."

Kise smiled with amusement.

"I presume that your parents knowledge about detective work that's flowing through your veins is acting up."

"Yeah, yeah, just cuz my mom's a lawyer and my father's a detective doesn't mean that I'm a genius. However Tetsu's going to confess about his family, as long as we're staying close to him that is."

"Like what you're doing right now?"

"Just giving him some space for a while."

Then an electric door opened beside them and out came one Satsuki Momoi.

"I got some popsicles for us, oh Ki-chan! What are you doing here?"

Kise turned to face Momoi.

"Well, I was just walking around when some of my fans saw me, naturally it had to be the crazy ones so I started running."

"WAIT?! Does that mean that they're coming here?!" Aomine was getting more and more stressed by the second, he 'lost his shit' when Kise affirmed Aomine's suspicions.

"SHIT! Time to go!"

Momi seemed confused at Aomine's distress. "Why, they're only fans how bad could it get?" Momoi stated naively.

"You've never seen Kise's crazy fans, have you?"

"So what? It's not like it's important or anythi-" Momoi was interrupted by a sudden scream.

"WHO'S THAT?!" It was a fan that screamed and pointed at Momoi, and she attracted attention of the other crazed fans.

"Yeah who is that? A friend maybe?"

"No way, it has to be some BITCH trying to seduce my Ryouta!"

"Eh?" Momoi seemed really surprised, I mean of course she's Kise's friend I mean they were just casualing talking to each other, it doesn't warrant any investigation or anything!

"Why that little, who's the other guy?!"

The one fan that thought that Momoi might just be some friend recognised Aomine as Kise's teammate, the other's however: "He must be trying to take Kise away as well, he and that BITCH is trying to take MY Kise away!"

Aomine put his open hands in front of him and shook them. "N- no I'm just-"

One of the crazy fan girls starting shouting that Aomine was trying to delude them with his lies, she proceed with starting to dash straight at them.

"R- RUN!" Kise shouted as he pulled the dumbfounded Momoi that was previously frozen on the spot.

Aomine tried to run as fast as he could, he could hear his heart thumping and the wind flowing through his hair. It felt great, (even though he was being hunted down,) but as soon as he looked back he saw Momoi and Kise weren't as fast as he was. He also saw one of the demented fangirls were about to attack Momoi.

He turned around put his feet to the ground to decelerate his movement, just to start sprinting after having a perfect foothold. Kise also saw the mad girl aiming for Momoi and pulled her closer to him, Aomine was about to punch the berserk girl but realised that it was wrong and settled for a push.

Kise and Aomine were to busy to notice another one sneaking up from behind, this one was crafty. Successfully bypassing Kise's protection and hit Momoi despite her fast reflexes by pulling her leg up.

"AARGH! My leg!" Momoi was gripping her leg in pain, Kise hurdled the attacker back to shadows from which she came, only to have her perfectly landing on her feet like a cat.

Aomine quickly examined the situation and clearly concluded that Momoi wasn't running any time soon and picked her up bridal style, (since she wouldn't let go of her leg he couldn't give her a piggyback ride. )

Aomine then broke for it, he ignored Momoi's screams of 'going slower' as well as Kise's screams of terror coupled with a couple ' _wait for me'_ s.

They all ran and ran, avoiding maniacs and obstacles they set up. Aomine was having trouble coordinating and running with Momoi at the same time and to be honest he wished that he could go faster, however he had priorities.

They came to a point where every turn leads to one or two loonies.

They were losing hope, it seemed as if there was no way out.

Aomine went first in every alley, corner, e.t.c. (since he's still faster than Kise even though he's carrying Momoi) so luckily Kise didn't get trapped since Aomine only made it out of every alley thanks to his speed, but no matter where they went they was ALWAYS someone there.

They were cornered.

Aomine saw the armed girls approaching them. He was stepping back and could feel Momoi's trembles shake through his arms, making him all the more nervous. Kise was finally caught up with the two of them, he put his hand on Aomine's shoulder as a means to hold himself up from all the constant running, change of pase, turning, and an attempt to keep up with Aomine.

"He, hu, hu, Ao-, Aomi, hu, Aomine, huuu. Aominecchi, we're-."

Aomine didn't even turn around to face Kise when he said: "Yeah, I know."

Aomine was swinging around, trying to find a way out of this mess when he saw a blue haze coloured girl in a dark alley way waving at him. She held up a board in big, clear, red fluorescent paint, it said:

" _Don't move! Run towards me on our signal._ "

' _WHAT SIGNAL?!'_

Aomine's mind was thinking intensely as of that moment and couldn't think straightly partially due to the stress, he came to the conclusion that he didn't have anything to lose so he went along with the girl's plan.

Aomine stopped in his tracks as he waited for the "signal." Kise and Momoi grew more and more distressed as the fangirls were now running towards them, Aomine tried to keep cool and observe where the signal would come from.

He then heard sirens going off and repetitive, loud, bangs coming from behind him, he figured that now was a good time as ever to bolt since everyone was distracted.

Aomine headed towards the smokey blue haired girl in the alley way. He threw Momoi over his shoulders and held her with one hand and Kise with his other, (Kise didn't notice the girl so there's now way that he'd be able to keep up with Aomine, he'd be in the same situation as the fangirls. Distracted and in disarray.) The somber blue haired girl was way in front of Aomine threw every twist and turn there was in his way from freedom.

*Time skip, cuz I'm too lazy to write another running scene*

* * *

Aomine was at a park with the rest of the gang, including the fast and mysterious girl.

"Looks like we're out of the woods, for now anyway." The strange girl said to them.

"Yeah, thanks by the way. I don't know how we would've gotten out of that situation. Like, seriously! Who were those people?" Aomine thanked the girl by bowing and slowly putting Momoi down, he also went closer to Kise to interrogate him.

"Like I told before you Aominecchi, they're just some happy and a bit delusional fans. I'm sure that they didn't mean to hurt us." Aomine looked at him with a shocked and hateful expression.

"Yeah, yeah totally! They weren't trying to BUTCHER US!"

"It's just a simple misunderstanding."

"Yeah, they must be saints, after all, why would they try to **slaughter** us? Your fans are crazy Kise, why isn't there a bodyguard with you everywhere you go? I'm pretty sure you would need one or two for your fans."

Kise looked depressed due to Aomine insulting his fans.

"Aominecchi…" Suddenly a new voice spoke up.

"They were just a small portion of Kise-san's fans. Besides he practically has two bodyguards."

Everyone turned to see that the mysterious person that saved them was speaking.

"I- I do?" Then suddenly the gang heard some rustling in some bushes not far from them.

"Ah geez, I thought we lost them." Aomine remarked while taking a stance of defense in front of the injured Momoi.

Suddenly it stopped and everyone relaxed just for a moment hoping that if would just be some harmless miniature forest creature. However in that moment of hesitation a brightly coloured hooded figure appeared and dashed straight at them. Aomine countered this and was about to throw a punch, however the assailant foresaw that and dodged swiftly while going for Momoi. Then the hooded figure reached inside its jacket and was about to pull something out, Aomine reached out to the supposed attacker but his plans were thwarted by the one who saved him and the rest. Kise also tried to help but was tripped by the one restraining Aomine. The one dashing towards Momoi was inching closer while Momoi was trying to protect herself, she closed her eyes as she was preparing for the impact, but it never came.

Instead of a weapon being in the "attacker's" hands there was a paper notebook.

"Could I please get your autograph!" Momoi got a good look at the mysterious person with a grilly voice bowing in front of her.

"U- uh, I don't understand." The one restraining Aomine let go of him and said: "She wants your autograph…" Aomine then turned around to face everyone.

"THEN WHY DID YOU RUN AT HER LIKE A HOOLIGAN?!"

"She was happy…"

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

The brightly coloured sweatshirt girl took of her hood.

"Hello Blue dude! The name's **Yoshiko Sato**!" She stood straight up with one foot bend out while giving a salute. She had magenta coloured hair and pink eyes, her skin was like Kuroko's. Sato quickly went over to the other girl and pulled herself down to her level.

"This my friends is **Miyako Sato** , we're twins!" Miyako had hazy blue hair and dark grayish lime eyes, she had the same skin colour as her twin. The expression she had was the same as Kuroko's, that meaning that she was a Kuudere. **[1]**

"But you two don't look alike."

"Oh, that's because we're fraternal twins, it has something to do with the egg and stuff so that we don't look identical." No one understood her so the other sister changed the subject.

"That **signal** from before was Yoshiko who put of a couple firecracker and turned on a megaphones siren, we were collaborating in getting you three out of there." Yoshiko let go of her sister and then went close up to Kise.

"Yeah, after all we're Yellow Man's bodyguards! Protecting him from the inside out!" Yoshiko was suddenly doing kung-fu and karate moves while saying all of that, Kise then wondered what she meant by that.

"Um, what do you mean ' _protecting him from the inside out!'_?"

Miyako then spoke up. "There's a secret group of stalkers within your fanbase and we thought it was a good idea to keep track of them so that you wouldn't be injured. This isn't our first time helping you however. Nearly every single time you've been out there's always someone there, someone we have to make sure doesn't lose their nerves. I operate inside the group while Yoshiko observes them from the outside, like distracting them or leading them, or better yet leading you and your friends away from the danger."

Kise seemed really surprised by all of this, he was also surprised why the Yoshiko is calling him Yellow Man.

"Thanks Sato-san and S-Sato-san."

"Please, call us by our first names."

"N-no no no no, I can't!"

"It's fine, I mean it's just confusing calling us Sato-san. Besides this won't be our first time meeting each other. Oh yeah that's right!"

Yoshiko once more went over to Momoi.

"Please Princess Peach, (yes it's a Mario reference) could you give me your autograph?"

Momoi still as confused as before responded with:

"I don't understand why you would want it in the first place."

Yoshiko stood up and yelled at her: "WHY WOULDN'T I?! YOU ARE THE BEST ANALYSTS IN THE COUNTRY! I BOTH ENVY AND ADMIRE YOUR TALENT! SO PL-EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASEEEEEEEE couldIhaveyourautograph?!"

Yoshiko said all of this so fast that it took time for Momoi to process all of the information.

"Basically since we've also been stalking Kise-san we also know about his basketball club team, naturally, we also know about Momoi and her skills. Yoshiko REALLY admires her, that's why she's so ecstatic."

Miyako said it so bluntly, she put it in a way that it was the obvious thing in the world. She then turned to her sister and told her to go to Midorima's house (which wasn't that far away) with Momoi, obviously Aomine and Kise protested against leaving Momoi with a total stranger. They all agreed to go together, of course the twins were pestering the others with questions they couldn't get from observing them. Naturally they had questions of their one, one could only know what they know for secrets.

In the end the five of them became friends and had a pleasant conversation after all the questions. That was after Midorima came along and saw how everyone was a mess, as well as the very conspicuous girls with them. He didn't even bother to understand the situation and just left while ignoring their yells of them trying to call him back.

* * *

*Kuroko PoV* Same time

It's cold. Really cold. In fact, I'm freezing, grated that's what happens when you're lying with half your face on the icy floor. I probably will have a cold when I get out of here.

That is if I don't die before that happens, I really don't want to. But looking at the bright side, the cold air is sort of cooling my whip lashed wounds, punches and hand marks from my previous suffering.

I wonder what Aomine-kun's doing, he's probably playing a one-on-one with Kise-kun now if I know them right. Momoi-san's probably the referee, it's always me or her who's the referee. Perhaps they're thinking about me, usually I'd be hanging out with them. Especially with Aomine-kun.

I wonder if they miss me, I hope that they do. Ah, my entire body has gone numb. I hate the basement. Every time mother or father hurt me during any warm or warmish seasons they always put me down here, to catch a cold.

That way it won't look so suspicious that I have a lot of layers on me. Honestly though, I don't want to involve anyone into this. I would only bother them. I can see that they do care about me, and I'm grateful of that! However I don't want to be a hassle to them, they'd probably hate me then, after all, that's what mother and father told me.

And they never lie.

Even if they may hurt me, they still love me. If they didn't they wouldn't give me any advice, or scold me when I do something wrong. Truthfully though, I don't want to be in this ice-cold basement. I want to get out of here!

Huh, I'm surprisingly tired. How long have I been in here? It doesn't matter, I'm tired and I really want to go to sleep. I'll just take a quick nap, it's not like I'm going to die. Right?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **If you're wondering what the Sato twins look like here's a link to my deviantart with the**

 **picture intact!** **art/Sato-Twins-650644118?ga_submit_new=10%253A1481467907**

 **Also I imagine Midorima going like this when he saw the gang:** **.**

 **[1] Kuudere: Someone who's cold and emotionless, they rarely open up to anyone, (especially about their feelings I.E. love.) They are the opposite of Tsunderes since they act cold and very angry when it comes to their feelings. They should be not confused with Danderes since they are shy while Kuuderes are a bit more on the cool quiet scale.**

 **One more thing, has anyone seen Erased? Or as it's called Boku Dake ga Inai Machi. I like how our protagonist figure out how the first original case went down. Hmm. Did you guys know that you could freeze to death.**

 **Kuroko Alone + Freezing Cold Room + Not Keeping Himself Warm + Going To Sleep = ...Death? Are you guys getting the picture? I'll just leave it up to your imagination. C ya!**


End file.
